valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Ninja-G (Valiant Entertainment)
| Alignment = | Gender = | Birthplace = Cambridge, England | Status = | Occupation = Special Agent | Family = Devotchka † (love interest) | Affiliations = MI-6 Ninja Programme | Creators = | First = ( ) | Last = }} Ninja-G, also codenamed Blindside, is a special agent of MI-6's Ninja Programme who was active in the mid 1970s-early 1980s. "G" and the Russian agent Devotchka faked their deaths so they could start living a normal live in the United States. The character was first mentioned in ( ) and introduced in ( ). History The woman who would come to be known as Ninja-G spent her life manipulated. When her parents died, she was sent to one posh British school after another by her rich uncle, and, by ritual or design, this led to her being recruited by MI-6's "Honeytrap Academy". The school trained young women to use their bodies as weapons, to seduce and then eliminate targets. G, however, could not stand the idea of allowing men to paw at her, even for missions, and was transferred to the Ninja Programme. She found she was particularly skilled at the kinds of combat taught in the Programme, but she unfortunately also discovered that she wouldn't be totally free of the degrading things the Academy had her perform: The Programme's head, a mysterious man named the Jonin, was unlike many traditional mystics and ninjas in that he very much appreciated the material world. However, when G fought back, the Jonin was surprisingly impressed by her sense of pride and self-worth. G became his star pupil, and soon graduated the Programme as MI-6's new ninja agent, Ninja-G. Despite the advice of her handlers, G maintained a life outside her missions. She met a man named Thomas, and fell in love, even seeking to propose to him, but then she found him dead in his car, his throat slit. MI-6 investigated, and stated the murder was performed by a Russian agent named Devotchka, who G had a longstanding rivalry with. G tracked Devotchka down, and attacking her without informing MI-6 where she was. When G confronted the Russian agent about the death of Thomas, Devotchka expressed legitimate confusion. Doing her own investigation, G discovered Thomas's death was the responsibility of MI-6, not enemy agents, with the organization not wanting G to have a life outside of her job. G decided to fake her death, disappearing off the face of the earth alongside Devotchka, who had similar concerns about her own handlers. While generally vanishing from the secret agent life, G decided to go out with a literal bang: killing her former handler's husband in front of her, then blowing up her apartment and blaming the act on terrorists. G then totally retired from public eye, settling down in Colorado with Devotchka, who she, at some point, formed a romantic relationship with. She didn't surface again until Ninja-K tracked her down while investigating the history of the Programme. Personality Powers and Abilities * Espionage This ability was listed as such in the Pre-Order Edition of * Marksmanship * Martial Arts * Meditative Focus * Peak Human Condition ** Peak Human Agility ** Peak Human Reflexes * Peripheral Invisibility * Regenerative Healing * Supergenius-Level Intelligence * Tech Expert Equipment While a seemingly normal quiet house in the American countryside, G's home is stocked with a number of defenses, including several high-caliber guns. Notes * Ninja-G activates her Ki power (invisibility) by saying the Japanese kanji 影 which means "shadow, silhouette, phantom". Promotional Information NINJA-G (Mid 1970s-early 1980s): A badass black woman, the first female Ninja agent, and one of the best. Seeing that her trajectory was leading nowhere good, she faked her death and started a new life. She’s still around and still deadly. If Cleopatra Jones or Foxy Brown was a ninja. Case File Dossier The following information is highly confidential! * Case File: Ninja-G * Classification: Top Secret * Full Name: REDACTED * Nationality: English * P.O.B.: Cambridge, England * Sex: F * Hair: BLK * Eyes: BRN * Height: 173 cm * Weight: 73 kg * Ninja Designation: G * Allegiance: The United Kingdom * D.O.B.: REDACTED * Status: REDACTED * File #: REDACTED * Known Associates: REDACTED Notable Skills Mastery in acrobatics and gymnastics. Above average intelligence. REDACTED. Displayed mastery in several different styles of hand to hand combat and REDACTED. Observed Behaviors Ninja-G exhibits strong will and confident sense of self. While the programme's design is to create operatives who are REDACTED, there is something inherently different in Ninja-G than REDACTED. REDACTED may have to be taken to REDACTED. Appearances Gallery Cover Appearances NINJA-K 004 COVER-A CAFU-TL.jpg|' ' by Cafu ( ) KILLERS 001 COVER-A MEYERS-TL.jpg|' ' by Jonboy Meyers ( ) File:KILLERS 001 VARIANT-BULLETPROOF MEYERS-TL.jpg|''Killers'' #1 by Jonboy Meyers Character Designs NINJA-G design.jpg|''Design by Khari Evans'' KILLERS NINJA-G DESIGN.jpg|''Design by A.J. Jothikumar'' Quotes References External links Category:MI-6 members Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat Category:Swordsmanship Category:Invisibility Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Regeneration